Forever, Always, and Then Some
by totallygilmore
Summary: They say you'll know when you find the love of your live. Something in you will click and you will find you cannot live without that person. That is pretty much how they got where they were today-a half an hour away from becoming husband and wife.


**Title: **Forever, Always, and Then Some

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _Glee. _If I did Chord would have been promoted to a regular (though I'm very happy with RIB that Darren got promoted!) and would have never have left. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings: <strong>Samcedes, Klaine, Finchel, Quick, Brittana, Wemma, Artina

* * *

><p>They say you'll know when you find the love of your live. Something in you will click and you will find you cannot live without that person. For a while, after being cheated on, Sam refused to believe that was true. Then he saw Mercedes in her fuchsia-colored prom dress and <em>he knew. <em>

That is pretty much how they got where they were today—at a local Lima church, less than a half an hour away from becoming husband and wife. Friends and family filled the pews waiting to see them get married.

"'_Cedes!_" Kurt screamed at her, "_Don't you dare _go in there!"

Mercedes, whose hand was on the door to the groom and groomsmen's room, release her grip on the door and put her hands in the air like someone who was surrendering to the police.

"I was just going in there to look for you, Kurt," she stuttered out.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Likely story. Especially since you knew that Blaine and I were out in the church lobby talking to Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pil—I mean Mrs. Schuester and their three year old daughter," Kurt scolded, "And the rest of the groomsmen were in your bride and bridesmaids room."

"Fine," Mercedes admitted, "I was trying to see Sam."

"As your wedding planner, best friend, man of honor, and one of Sam's groomsmen, I _forbid_ you to see him!"

"Forbid?" Mercedes smirked.

Kurt glared at her.

"Hey, honey," Blaine came up beside him, "Emily Schuester is waiting for her flower basket so she can get into place for the procession. Where is it?"

"I'll go find it," Kurt muttered.

"_Thank you_," Mercedes mouthed to Blaine.

"_No problem_," he mouthed back.

Blaine followed Kurt who was muttering under his breath, _"Whatever happened to traditional things like you can't see your significant other before the wedding? We followed it, Rachel and Finn followed it, and knowing Quinn I'm sure her and Puck will follow it too in two months at their wedding. It's not that hard!"_

"_I know honey,_" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Mercedes!" Quinn shouted, "Come here! We have to put on your veil!"

Mercedes scrambled into the room where Rachel and Quinn were trying to get the veil out without wrinkling it, Santana and Brittany were talking to Tina, Artie, and Finn about how they just bought their first home. Sam's sister, Stacy, and Sam's brother, Stevie, and Mercedes's cousin, Jasmine, were all sitting in the corner talking.

"_Out!_" Rachel commanded the men.

Artie started out of the room with Stevie and Mike Chang following him. Finn stood up as well.

"_Come on, _Hudson? Seriously?" Puck snapped.

Rachel glared at him.

"Puck, don't fight with my wife," Finn mumbled, "She's pregnant and you _won't _win."

"_Out_, Puckerman!" Rachel snapped, giving the men a withering look.

Puck knew that look all too well. Quinn gave him that look for nine months, eight years ago. Especially when she didn't get bacon.

"Pregnant women take everything way to seriously," he grumbled as Finn led him out of the room, "Especially your wife."

"I heard _that _Puckerman!" Rachel retorted as she closed the door to the bride's room. She was smiling, though, when she turned back around to face the other bridesmaids. Stacy and Jasmine were a little freaked out about how fast Rachel's moods had changed. Everyone else understood, though, having gone through it with Quinn a few years back. They also knew that it was just how Rachel, who had a five year stint on Broadway before returning to Lima to raise a family with Finn, was.

"Okay," Rachel said cheerfully, "Come here, 'Cedes. Quinn, bring that veil over here!"

Mercedes stood there completely still as her matron of honor and maid of honor fussed with her dress, trying to smooth any wrinkled out. Finally, Quinn placed the veil on her.

"Mercedes, you look beautiful!" Rachel smiled. Quinn nodded in agreement, along with the other girls.

Santana walked up behind, "You look gorgeous, _chica_. Like a real bride."

"I thought she was a real bride," Brittany murmured.

Fourteen year old Stacy gave the blonde a weird look.

"She is, she's marrying Sam," The youngest Evan's family member explained.

"I thought she was marrying a fish."

"No, she is marrying my brother."

"Your brother is a fish?"

"No," the younger girl sighed, "My brother is Sam."

"Sam's a fish?"

Santana finally intervened, "No, honey. I refer to Sam as 'trouty mouth' as a joke. He's not a real fish."

"Oh," the blonde whispered, her eyes widening.

All eight heads turned, when the door flung open again.

Puck stuck his head in, "Two mi—"

Rachel picked up a pillow and threw it at him, "Get _out, _Puckerman!"

The pillow missed him by a few inches, but no one was surprised given that Rachel had never been good at sports that involved throwing.

"_Geez, _Hudson," he threw his hands in the air, "I'm just the messenger guy telling you that it is two minutes until it's time."

Quinn walked over to her fiancé, "Thank you, honey. Now, _get out_."

Puck sighed and left, five of the girls followed him out as Kurt walked in.

"Ready, 'Cedes?" he asked.

She nodded as Quinn and Rachel picked up her train and led her out to the church lobby.

"Line up!" Kurt commanded the wedding party as the music began.

The wedding party walked down in this order: first, Finn and Rachel, then, Quinn and Puck, followed by, Kurt and Brittany, next was, Blaine and Santana, followed by Artie and Tina, then, Stevie and Jasmine, and Mike and Stacy.

The entrance music quickly changed to the bridal march.

"Showtime, kiddo," Dr. Jones joked lightly to his daughter.

Mercedes gripped her father's arm as butterflies filled her stomach, "Promise to catch me if I fall?"

"You won't sweetheart," Mercedes glared at him, "But I promise I will, if you do."

Then there she was, walking down the aisle. Her mother was teary eyed, as was Sam's mother and father too.

As Mercedes walked down the aisle, Sam swore he had never seen anyone that looked as beautiful as she did right now.

When she finally reached him, it hit him. _This _beautiful woman was about to become his wife. He had never felt so lucky as he did when Dr. Jones passed his daughter off to him.

Mercedes passed her bouquet off to Quinn.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together Samuel Ethan Evans and Mercedes Amber Jones in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Much to both Sam and Mercedes's relief, the church was silent. No one uttered a single word.

The pastor talked for about another ten minutes before the vows were exchanged. In that time, readings were also read.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

The pastor looked up from the bible.

"Do you Samuel Ethan Evans take Mercedes Amber Jones to be your lawful wedded wife to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sam responded.

"Do you, Mercedes Amber Jones, take Samuel Ethan Evans to be your lawful wedded husband to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Mercedes replied.

"Now, for the exchange of rings."

Kurt handed Rachel one of the rings, which she handed to Mercedes. Finn passed the other ring to Sam.

Sam and Mercedes said their vows and then, before they knew it, they were married.

"By the powers vested in me, now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the—" the pastor looked up to see that the couple had already gotten to that part, "Keep on kissing the bride."

xxx

The reception quickly followed. Sam and Mercedes did the traditional 'stuffing cake in each other's mouths', while Blaine made a really bad joke that had something to do with how they were much more skilled them him and Kurt who had missed each other's mouths entirely at their wedding and how they both ended up with cake in the face. Finally, the best man, matron of honor, maid of honor, and man of honor speeches came.

Kurt stood up first.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson, the man of honor to Mercedes and one of Sam's groomsmen. I'm also the wedding planner—"

Santana let out a cheer for Kurt.

"Thank you, Santana," Kurt mumbled, slightly embarrassed, "Okay, Sam, first of all, you are a great guy. When I was bullied in high school Sam was one of the first people who almost beat the hell out of my bulliers. He also was willing to sing a duet with me when no one else was—at the risk of losing his popularity. And though, I will never forgive you for agreeing with Mercedes to keep your relationship secret for three months before senior year from us, I couldn't think of a better man for her to be with."

Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around Mercedes.

"Now, Mercedes," Kurt took a deep breath, "From the moment we met we were best friends. You are the ebony to my ivory, the—okay, this is harder than my speech to Blaine at our wedding," Everyone laughed, "Anyway, I can't begin to describe how much your friendship means to me. Well, I can, but when I sat down to write this out it turned into a two-hundred page novel. You can ask Blaine. So I'll just say this: I love you and you're the best friend a person could ask for. Thank you for your friendship."

Wedding guests clapped as Kurt sat down and Quinn stood up, brushing a loose strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Mercedes's maid of honor. My name is Quinn—Quinn Fabray—soon to be Puckerman," Puck smiled, "I've known both Mercedes and Sam for quite some time. Sam, I'm happy to see you so happy. Like Kurt, I couldn't think of a better man for 'Cedes to be with."

Her tribute to Sam was short and sweet but everyone, at least from New Directions, knew why.

"Mercedes," Quinn stated, turning to her, "We've know each other since my sophomore year. Let me tell you, Kurt's right, she's the greatest friend anyone could have. She's someone you can lean on in a time of need and during my sophomore year, I really needed someone like that when I got pregnant with my now fiancé, Puc—Noah,'s and my biological daughter, Beth, who was given up for adoption. Words cannot express what I went through that year but I knew that with Mercedes there, I always had someone to rely on. Last thing, Mercedes, _you are beautiful in every single way_. Never let worlds, _ever_, bring you down."

Mercedes smiled at Quinn's words, remembering the day she sang that song and Quinn (and many other students stood behind her as she sung.

"Thank you."

And with that, Quinn smoothed her dress and sat down.

Now, Rachel walked towards the front, her four month baby bump showing through the maroon colored bridesmaids dress.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Rachel Hudson. I'm Mercedes's matron of honor," Rachel told the crowd, "Sam is an amazing guy with a big heart. When we were juniors, he took _both_ Mercedes and I to prom when we were dateless. When I saw him ask 'Cedes to slow dance that night and heard what he said to her, I knew right then and there that they were going to be together for a long time.

Rachel cleared her throat.

"When I first met Mercedes, we were constantly at odds. We were both—are both—extraordinarily talented, which was what kept us at odds. We were constantly fighting over solos—along with Kurt—are first year in glee club. Within time, we soon learned that there was room for both of us and both are talents in New Directions and we became friends. Our last year and a half of high school, she, Kurt, and I were almost inseparable. Mercedes, I love you girl, and Sam, you better take good care of her _or else._"

Lastly, Finn got up to give his speech.

"Hi, I'm the best man, Finn Hudson. I'd like to be honest and say, I had no idea of what to say when this time came. But it was last week, I was clearing out boxes, getting ready for the baby when I came upon a best man's speech that I gave a long time ago. Since I was stuck, I tweaked the speech just a bit and decided to give it here, since many of you haven't heard it."

"Oh dear," Rachel laughed and whispered to Quinn, "Always honest when he shouldn't be."

"When two of got together in glee club, the other would give us a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel, Quinn and Puck are Quick, Kurt and Blaine are Klaine, Brittany and Santana are Brittana, and Mr. Schue and his wife are Wemma—bet you didn't know we were watching you guys, huh, Mr. Schue?"

Both Will and Emma laughed.

"You two are Samcedes," Finn announced pointing to the newly married couple, "And both of you are fantastic people. But I knew Mercedes first, so Sam you better treat her right, because if you don't, I too will come after you."

Everyone cheered as Finn sat down.

"Now, the first dance between the bride and the groom," the MC announced.

Sam took Mercedes hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I love you," the both whispered to each other at the same time.

Then the music began and so did their forever.

_Side by side with your love one you'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell love is when the one you love is near. Oh, this is the night and heavens are right on this lovely bella notte…_

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Glee [Samcedes' Wedding planned by non other than the magnificent Kurt Hummel. Haha :) I was in a funk about Chord leaving and then I realized that Samcedes shippers are still out there. We might not be getting it on the show, but Samcedes can live on forever in our hearts. Then I wrote this. :)<strong>

**Sorry if the pastor's dialogue was too much, I wanted it to feel very wedding-ny (even though that isn't a word, lol). I know most people today don't have a maid of honor and a matron of honor, but since Kurt was already 'man of honor' I couldn't choose between Quinn or Rachel (and I love both of their friendships with Mercedes) so I chose both. As for the wedding speeches, I did my best with what I knew of the friendships and what I could think of. And Finn is...well, he's Finn (but I love him, anways).  
><strong>

**I also have two other Samcedes one-shots, if you'd like to read them. One is called **_**Light Up the World With Love **_**and the other **_**New Dawn, New Day, New Year. **_

**Hope you enjoyed it and **_**please, please, please **_**review! Pretty please… :)**


End file.
